Various manufacturing and testing processes require conveying thin substrates from one region of a facility to another. For example, a thin substrate may include a thin sheet of glass to be incorporated in a flat screen display.
Since the substrates may be brittle, substrates may be processed and transported while being supported by a noncontact support platform. For example, a noncontact support table may cause air or another fluid to flow in such a manner so as to create a cushion of the air or other fluid on which the substrate is supported. Thus, the substrate may be supported at a sufficient distance from the noncontact support table so as to prevent contact with any physical structure of the table.
The thin substrate may be warped or distorted. The thin substrate may also be somewhat flexible so as to bend when unevenly supported or when subjected to non-uniform forces.
In order to transport the thin substrate along the noncontact support platform, a mechanism is provided to laterally propel the substrate. For example, the propulsion mechanism may include a wheel that is configured to tangentially contact the substrate. Friction between the wheel and the substrate may be sufficient such that rotation of the wheel may propel the substrate in the direction of movement of the point of tangency. Suction may be applied to hold the substrate to the wheel so as to ensure sufficient friction between the substrate and the wheel.